The present invention is directed to a credit card holder that can carry one or more credit card sized articles. More particularly, the present invention is directed to a credit card holder which can be attached to a key chain and permits the card to be snapped out of the holder by flexing the card.
A variety of carriers for credit cards have been developed. Wallets have plastic jackets and slits that can receive credit cards. Some purses have similar receptacles for credit cards. Most of these receptacles require the card to be slid laterally or axially into the receptacle. Such sliding action can damage the magnetic strip that contains the pertinent information needed for the credit card to operate. Further, some people simply want to carry a card or two and a driver""s license without having to tote a purse or wallet.
The credit card holder of the present invention is configured to receive 3 or 4 credit card sized articles and to be attachable to a key chain. The protective holder for at least one article includes a bottom wall with an opening in a central portion thereof, four lateral walls extending upwardly a distance sufficient to accommodate 3 to 4 credit card sized articles (depending on thickness), a plurality of tabs extending inwardly from at least some of said lateral walls, the tabs overlying a portion of the at least one article to retain it in said protective holder. A finger may be inserted into the opening the bottom wall and the center of the card(s) bellied outwardly to shorten the effective length of the card(s) to a dimension sufficiently short to clear the plurality of tabs and allow at least the outermost card to be removed. The holder can accommodate a driver""s license and 2 or 3 credit cards. A protrusion on one end of the holder has a hole which can receive a key chain so that the user""s valuables may be secured in a single package which can be secured in her/his hand or placed in a pocket or wallet, as s/he may desire. A scraper formed along a lower edge of one end wall allows a user to scrape her/his windshield to remove frost before entering her/his vehicle.
Various other features, advantages and characteristics of the present invention will become apparent to one of ordinary skill in the art after a reading of the following specification.